What Happens During Rehersal, Goes On YouTube
by Eiris Hales
Summary: Even professional wrestlers can get bored. And sometimes bordom can lead to getting over a million hits on the internet.


Title: What Happens During Rehearsal, Goes On YouTube  
Author: Eiris Hales  
Pairings: mentionings of MorrisonxOC, and PunkxOC  
Summary: Even professional wrestlers can get bored. And sometimes bordom can lead to getting over a million hits on the internet.

* * *

"...It feels so great, it makes me wanna dance!" John Cena exclaimed with glory. He was in the middle of the ring in the arena that a taping of RAW was going to be happening at. He was going over his lines with Randy Orton, John Hennigan and Phil Brookes who was standing in the ring with him. He was his current rival.

Meanwhile, Eiris Hales, the girlfriend of the Shaman of Sexy and Chantel Price, the girlfriend of the newish heel Phil Brookes, were making their way down to the ring to meet up with the boys. They did a lunch run for everyone before they did their own rehearsing.

"_Your _man is replacing _the _Wade Barrett?" Eiris asked Chantel with surprise. They were talking over the upcoming events in the storyline involving Cena and the rivalry he was in with Nexus, and now Phil.

Chantel scoffed. "What? Pff, girl, you're acting like this is coming as a shock to you."

Eiris looked at her with a weird expression. "Uh, it kind of is. Wade Barrett was the face of Nexus."

"Yeah, _was. _The guy's been in the company for what, like a few months? Phil's been here for almost four years. Wade got his fifteen minutes of fame. And he's already lost his place as leader of the group in like, two seconds. Now it's over. Boo hoo, oh well."

"You're awful sometimes. You know that?" Eiris replied.

"Yeah, yeah..." Chantel said, sarcastically. "It's a awful world."

As they passed through the curtain onto the ramp, they looked out to the ring to see Cena dancing. But not just any dance; he was doing...the Dougie.

Hennigan cracked up, "Dude, are you really going to do that on Monday?"

"Sure!" Cena said, in a chipper tone. "Why not, everyone will get a kick out of it!"

He started to do the Dougie again, when a loud, female voice sounding very distubed broke the mood.

"Oh my god!" Chantel yelled out in disgust. "Tell me I did not just see you doing the Dougie, Cena!"

He turned to the entrance and laughed when he saw who it was. Chantel with her ever so famous disapproving face. Even Eiris stared at him like he was a bit of a looney tune. "You caught that did ya?"

"Uh, yeah!" Chantel responded, again with sarcasam. "We both did. You're not really gonna do that on RAW, are you?"

"That's what I asked!" Hennigan chipped in, then slowly quieted down. "Well...kind of..."

Eiris travelled over to him, handing him his shake and hamburger. Then gave Randy his burger and soda. "Here you go, guys. Hope I got your orders right."

"Thanks, Riss." Randy said.

"Thanks, babe." Hennigan gave her a kiss.

"Mhmm." she replied. "To you and to you too Randy."

"I told him he shouldn't, but he never listens to me." Phil stated, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I already cleared it over with creative, they love it!" Cena said. "And who listens to someone as pissed off as you, twenty four/seven anyway? Hahaha."

"Hey now! It's better than definitely being in a good mood daily, always having to smile." Chantel chimed in, defending him. She threw him his burger, then threw one to Phil.

Cena caught it, then shook his head. "Nah, I beg to differ."

"Me too." Hennigan agreed.

"Yeah, sorry Chantel, but I have to go with Cena too." Eiris said.

Chantel adjusted her glasses while she turned her head to Randy. "What about you, Randall?"

He shrugged. "Hey, I really could care less. John makes an ass of himself on TV daily so I just sit back and watch."

Eiris came up with a clever idea just then. She looked at her boyfriend and said, "Babe, you still got music on your iPhone?"

He looked back at her, slightly confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Play the song."

"Wait, what?"

She laughed. "Play the song, 'Teach Me How To Dougie'!"

"Okay..." Hennigan chuckled. He knew this was going to be something, but he did it anyway.

Eiris entered the ring, "Phil, if you could step a side for a second."

Phil stepped outta the way. "Oookay..."

She looked at Cena. "Well, Johnny boy, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this right."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You serious?"

"Yeah, ready?"

"Yeah!"

The song began to play with a beat and a start of a repetative "aye"'s then "Teach me how to dougie, aye." And as the song began to progressed, both Cena and Eiris began to do the Dougie together. They couldn't help but laugh as the same for the others.

"Girl...!" Chantel looked at her with shock and uncomfortableness.

Randy took out his phone and started to record them. "I'm totally putting this on YouTube. You two are ridiculous, haha."

Phil face-palmed. "Ugh..."

"Hey maybe you'll get a million views in a month after it gets published." Randy laughed. "You guys will really get more in touch with your audience."

"Or maybe it'll just end up on Tosh.O for being so stupid." Phil suggusted.

"Ohhh yeah." Chantel seconded him.


End file.
